


Сбой в работе - отчёт 3

by R2R



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Stargate - All Series
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, no happy ending, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На протяжении всех сериалов про Звёздные Врата возникали альтернативные временные линии в рамках одной Вселенной. И мало объяснялось, что с ними случалось при «отмене» этой линии.<br/>What happens in a secondary timeline when primary one takes its course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сбой в работе - отчёт 3

  
_Приложение 34._

  
Дело было, по мнению Холмса, скучнейшее. Он всё время ворчал, что и шестилетний мог бы раскрыть такое преступление, проявив немного наблюдательности и здравого смысла.

В кои-то веки я готов был с ним согласиться. Наш преступник словно и не собирался скрываться. Напротив, его личность мы знали чуть ли не с первого дня расследования. Питер Адамс, имя не настоящее, псевдоним – Фазан.  
Лондонская полиция однажды даже чуть было не взяла его по наводке Холмса, но потом отпустила, не объяснив нам причин.

Парень был владельцем небольшого страхового агентства, а помимо этого занимался компьютерным аудитом. Вы вызываете таких ребят, чтобы они посмотрели на вашу компьютерную сеть, щёлкнули пальцами и она из древнего спотыкающегося монстра превратилась в лёгкую порхающую феечку. Или, может быть, птицу. На его сайте было что-то эдакое, яркое и с перьями, в новомодном стиле, когда ничего не понять и всё перетекает одно в другое. Должно быть, заказчикам нравилось.

Поначалу этот тип был подозреваемым в деле о похищении человека, которое потом переросло в дело о финансовых махинациях.

Жертва фальшивого похищения, некая Этель Магуайр, обнаружилась во Франции, спасибо Интерполу. Мы получили недостающую часть головоломки, мошенница дала показания, оставалось только взять её сообщника.  
И вот с этим у Скотланд-Ярда неожиданно возникла заминка.

Питер Адамс ускользал от правосудия, словно насмехаясь над полицией. Он использовал чужие имена и фальшивые кредитки, меняя их с такой лёгкостью, словно у него был неограниченный запас.

Холмс нисколько не удивлялся всё новым неудачам Скотланд-Ярда и продолжал называть нашу охоту за Адамсом «крайне скучной», хотя временами очередной ход противника удостаивался эпитета «изящно».

В конце концов промахи следствия привели меня к мысли, что случайными они быть не могут.  
Я поделился своими умозаключениями с Холмсом и узнал, что, действительно, главная цель расследования – вовсе не немедленный арест, а тщательный сбор информации о том, как Адамс получает всё необходимое. По выражению Лестрейда, тот давно был «на крючке», и полиция играла с ним в кошки-мышки, выжидая момента, чтобы захлопнуть ловушку и предъявить обвинения.

***

Дело разом перестало быть и скучным, и изящным, когда вместо слов «Мы его взяли» я услышал в телефонной трубке: «Он взял заложника».

Было седьмое августа. Шёл десятый день египетской выставки в Британском музее. Экспонаты, вывезенные из Гизы в начале XX века, должны были в скором времени вернуться на родину, в Египет, и напоследок их показывали широкой публике, включая и те, что никогда не покидали запасники.

Мы успели ранее побывать на этой выставке. Мне она показалась весьма интересной и была бы ещё интереснее, если бы Шерлок не поправлял экскурсовода и не шипел на аудиокомментарии.

То, что Фазан обратил внимание на собрание древностей, не было событием из ряда вон выходящим. Ему и ранее доводилось «работать» с редкими экспонатами.  
Но ограбить Британский музей? Совершенно идиотская затея. Музей охраняется так, что лишь безумец вздумает что-то из него украсть.

Лестрейд именно это и сказал, когда Холмс известил его, где будет разворачиваться следующий эпизод нашего дела.

Шерлок согласился и уточнил, что мы, в техническом смысле, и ловим безумца.

Лестрейд заявил, что не станет выставлять себя идиотом, высылая своих людей ловить психа в музее. 

Полицейские в штатском там всё равно были, и Лестрейд всё же попытался, рискуя своей репутацией, добиться, чтобы охрану усилили, - насколько я знаю, безуспешно, потому что она и так уже была на высоте.

Сначала пропал сигнал с камер наблюдения. Со всех разом. Потом наш преступник вышел на связь с полицией и заявил, что у него бомба и двадцать один заложник. Он забаррикадировался в египетском зале с двумя десятками перепуганных посетителей и смотрителей. Никаких требований не выдвигал.

То, что Адамс сказал по телефону, мы услышали лишь позже, в записи. Произнёс он буквально следующее: «Мне очень жаль. Не мешайте мне, и я скоро всех отпущу. Мне нужно лишь немного времени». Потом: «Простите. Не то чтобы это уже имело какое-то значение. Слишком поздно. Мне жаль, что всё так закончится. Здесь было красиво».

К музею стягивали силы полиции, переговорщики безуспешно пытались установить контакт с террористом.  
Никто понятия не имел, что творится внутри.

Фраза «Здесь было красиво» чуть не стала сигналом к началу штурма. Но пока спецназ выдвигался на исходные позиции, заложники сами вышли на связь и сказали, что террорист действительно всех отпустил.  
Даже его бомба оказалась муляжом.

Не обошлось без жертв. Погибли двое, и это было самое странное, что я видел в жизни.  
От одного из охранников остались ноги. Ровно отрезанные чуть выше щиколоток части ног. Обутые в ботинки. Стоящие на полу. И ничего более – ни пепла, ни пыли.  
От второго осталось больше. Тело лежало в луже крови, на спине, и я не сразу понял, что именно вижу.  
Что-то очень аккуратно рассекло человека вдоль, так, что от макушки до спины он был целёхонек, а спереди срезан до самого позвоночника. Словно препарат в анатомическом театре, подготовленный для удобства студентов.  
Никаких ожогов или следов от зубов. Никаких химикатов, которые могли бы растворить тело.  
Нечто испарило половину человека, абсолютно не повредив лежащие дальше ткани.  
Надеюсь, это произошло мгновенно, и он не страдал.

Очевидцы мало что могли рассказать: преступник загнал всех в угол и заставил накрыться найденным в подсобке полотном, обычно укрывающим экспонаты от пыли.

Сообщников у Адамса не было.

По словам заложников, те двое погибли, когда пытались прорваться наружу. Что с ними произошло, никто понять не успел. Свидетели говорили о странных мерцающих тенях, о вспышках света и о шуме, будто что-то большое катилось по полу. Как ни странно, ни один экспонат не был сдвинут с места.

Одна женщина заметила нечто, что она описала как «молнию» или «облако», но подробностей не разглядела из-за колонны.

Нам удалось понять, какой из экспонатов привлёк Адамса в музей. Так называемые «Врата звёзд», два вертикально стоящих каменных кольца шести метров в диаметре. Они были частью сложного религиозного ритуала, и совмещению нарисованных на них созвездий с различными ориентирами звёздного неба было посвящено немало научных трудов, как мы выяснили в последующие два месяца. Точнее, Шерлок выяснил. Я лишь выслушивал его мнение об этих трудах, и если он прав, академики лишь зря переводят бумагу.

Так или иначе, Адамс с неустановленной целью изменил угол поворота одного из колец. Вероятно, он сделал это не с первой попытки, что объясняет услышанный свидетелями звук, «будто что-то катилось».

На входящем в комплект с «Вратами звёзд» округлом каменном столе, предположительно предназначавшемся для жертвоприношений, с такими же символами, что на двух кольцах, были найдены отпечатки рук Адамса. Именно рук, не только пальцев. Он захватал буквально весь этот алтарь, будто обшаривал его.  
А потом Питер Адамс, также известный как Фазан, бесследно исчез.

Холмс запросил и получил фотографии экспоната, включая алтарь, и провёл два дня, раскладывая по полу в гостиной увеличенные рисунки созвездий. Он считал, что у Адамса был алгоритм активации «Врат» и что нам следует этот алгоритм реконструировать.

\- Он не собирался уходить из музея. Билет на самолёт – дымовая завеса, отвлекающий манёвр.

\- Взятие заложников – не его стиль, - сказал Лестрейд, который как раз захватил пульт от телевизора и хаотично переключал каналы. - Получается, он был доведён до крайности? Считал, что мы его возьмём, и запаниковал?

\- Было то, чего он боялся ещё сильнее. И он не планировал умереть. Он собирался исчезнуть.

\- Ты считаешь, что он всё ещё жив?

\- Вот список его покупок, - Шерлок постучал пальцем по верху экрана своего лаптопа. То есть моего лаптопа, но я устал бороться и подумывал купить себе новый. Или два. Останавливало меня только то соображение, что, купи я себе два десятка лаптопов, Холмс всё равно будет брать тот, что «лежит ближе», а я с одним-то компьютером не могу добиться, чтобы сайты меня помнили и не приходилось всякий раз расшифровывать «каптчу» или как она там называется.

\- Ну и?

\- Кто и когда забирал с собой в загробный мир генмодифицированное зерно?

\- Это что-то из древности? Фараонов хоронили, и с ними замуровывали припасы. Парень считал, что на небесах ему пригодится, что там, пшеница, ячмень?

\- Близко, - оценил идею Шерлок. - Но нет, разумеется. Он покупал образцы самых разных растений. Помидоры, табак, соя. Конопля. Самые свежие разработки, некоторые даже полный цикл испытаний не прошли.

\- И что, собирался их выращивать? Настолько верил в жизнь после смерти?

\- Не в древнеегипетском смысле. Для них была чрезвычайно важна сохранность тела. И не забывайте, мы говорим о человеке, который зарабатывал на жизнь изучением компьютерных систем и высокотехнологичными видами мошенничества.

\- Да. Не тот парень, который станет выращивать помидоры, - согласился я.

\- Откуда мы знаем? Вдруг он только об этом и мечтал? Уйти на покой, развести огород, - Лестрейд бросил пульт на столик.

 - Было бы больше на него похоже, если бы он планировал их продать.

\- В загробной жизни? - инспектор постучал себя пальцем по лбу.

\- Имеет смысл, - неожиданно сказал Шерлок. - Если мы предположим, что после смерти можно выращивать растения, почему бы их не продавать.

\- Тогда чем тот свет отличается от нашего?

\- Наличием живых и действующих богов.

\- Ну, отлично. Чем это поможет нам в расследовании?

\- Боюсь, ничем, - сказал Шерлок. Он закрыл крышку компьютера, встал и сейчас осматривался по сторонам, будто видел нашу гостиную в первый раз.

\- Как так? Мы потеряли след?

\- Мне нужно найти, в чём он ошибался, - Шерлок отдёрнул занавеску на окне. Он всматривался в небо над крышами. Небо как небо, там даже самолётов не было. Хотя, может быть, его интересовали крыши? Или дома?

Я подумал о снайперах. Ничего конкретного, лишь давящее чувство в затылке, которое говорит, что на вас смотрят через оптический прицел. Необъяснимая штука. Нелогичная. Если я сейчас быстро пригнусь, пуля ударит в стену...

\- А теперь помедленнее для остальной части класса, - сказал Лестрейд. - Адамс ошибался – насчёт чего?

Шерлок обернулся. И ответил куда более резко, чем, на мой взгляд, ситуация того заслуживала:

\- Он считал, что уже слишком поздно.

 ***

Дело о пропавшем преступнике зашло в тупик.  
Из высших сфер нам прозрачно намекнули, что дальнейший чересчур пристальный интерес к истории Питера Адамса может быть воспринят неблагосклонно, что отлично мотивировало Шерлока и ненадолго привнесло разнообразие в нашу жизнь – в особенности когда Майкрофту трижды за неделю пришлось извлекать нас из-под юрисдикции трёх различных спецслужб.

Лестрейд предложил ему выписать нам абонемент. Нужно ли говорить, что предложение не нашло горячего отклика?

Но и этот источник почти иссяк. Кто-то, шедший впереди нас, тщательно собрал и вывез доказательства. Нам остались жалкие крохи, да и ради тех приходилось преизрядно побегать, а после объяснять, что такое «помощник консультирующего детектива», стоя лицом к глухой кирпичной стене пакгауза, держа руки над головой и резких движений не делая.

У Шерлока всё ещё были планы – включавшие в себя визит на засекреченную военную базу – и несколько гипотез. Самая разумная из них, подчёркиваю, самая разумная включала в себя термины «анизотропный темпоральный сдвиг».

На Майкрофта эти теории впечатления не произвели. Он за всё время нашей третьей встречи произнёс только «ну-ну». То есть помимо «Добрый вечер», «Хорошая сегодня погода» и «До свидания».

А вот Лестрейд всерьёз обеспокоился и даже намекнул, что в эту пору года Гавайи просто изумительны.

Намёки на переутомление Шерлок пропустил мимо ушей. Он даже Майкрофта в эти дни не изводил. Андерсону, разумеется, доставалось, как и прежде, и мы по-прежнему раскрывали преступления, но я бы сказал, что знаки были зловещие.

К примеру, мы всю неделю ходили в оперу. Я терпеть не могу оперу, и эти посещения были настолько близки к пытке, насколько это вообще возможно в цивилизованной части мира. И я понятия не имел, зачем мы туда ходим.

Должно быть, Шерлок нашёл то, что искал, потому что опера сменилась джазовыми концертами, а порой мы мотались по Лондону от одного уличного музыканта к другому.

На мой непросвещённый вкус, слушать там было нечего. Нет, я люблю хорошую музыку – пока ей отведено в моей жизни разумное место.

Ради поимки преступника я готов был терпеть и музыкальный авангард, вот только не понимал, чем нам он поможет.  
Снайперы на крышах мне больше не мерещились, зато в кошмарных снах у эпизодов про взрывы и артобстрел появилось классическое музыкальное сопровождение.

 Или, скажем, однажды нам принесли пакет. Обычный пакет из коричневой бумаги, с правильным адресом, но на имя Артура Э. Гоу.  
Холмс выхватил этот пакет из рук посыльного и через три ступеньки умчался наверх.

В том, что у него есть вторая личность – мой друг предпочитал говорить «псевдоним», - ничего необычного я не видел. Но Артур Гоу был больше, чем фальшивое имя.  
Под этим, с позволения сказать, псевдонимом Холмс публиковал безумные конспирологические статьи и препирался в сети с такими же приверженцами антинаучных теорий. Хотел бы я пропустить в этой фразе слова «такими же»!

Для Шерлока нормально общаться со странными людьми и интересоваться тем, до чего обычный человек и палкой не дотронется. Всё для нужд расследования.  
Но тут его зацепило по-настоящему! Я, признаться, думал поначалу, что он притворяется. Готов даже был предположить, что Шерлок Холмс дурит голову и мне, с какими-то своими загадочными целями. Тем более, что это было бы не в первый раз.

Но нет. Мой друг всерьёз увлёкся одной из безумных теорий о контактах с иными мирами – то есть в те дни, когда он не рыскал по сети в поисках статей с музыкальной критикой.

Критики источали кто яд, кто мёд, тема упадка искусства была популярна как никогда, и в кои-то веки я готов был признать, что в газетах пишут не одну только чушь. Впрочем, назначение рубрик музыкальной критики по-прежнему остаётся для меня загадкой.

Так вот, о контакте с другими цивилизациями.  
Я прочитал всё, что смог отыскать за авторством А.Э. Гоу. Надо сказать, человек это был крайне неприятный. 

 Безусловно, сам Холмс иногда производил впечатление грубияна, социопата и личности не от мира сего. Но Артур Гоу был твердолобым, упрямым, бесцеремонным глупцом. Его единственным достоинством была поистине безудержная фантазия.

Я понимал, зачем это нужно. Изрыгая проклятья в адрес Артура Гоу, люди порой нечаянно выдавали то, что сами секретом не считали, просто не думали, что оно достойно упоминания. А Холмс выцеживал крупицы истины из мутного бульона, в котором я, например, не сумел продержаться и недели с ясной головой.

\- Интересуетесь альтернативной историей, «Баркер»? - спросил он меня однажды после ужина и концерта.

У меня было, что на это ответить.

\- Артур Э. Гоу? Да это имя прямо-таки вопит: «Я вымышленное!».

\- От никнейма не требуется выглядеть настоящим. Кроме того, в Великобритании проживает два абсолютно реальных Артура Гоу, один из них Артур Эдвард. Второй, впрочем, Артур Бенедикт.

\- И что это должно доказывать? Тот, что Эдвард может запросто подать на тебя в суд за кражу личности.

\- На его личность никто не посягал. И ему четыре года.

\- Это всё меняет?

\- Нет, но иска можно не ждать, по крайней мере, пока юный Гоу не научится читать.

\- Детишки теперь рано начинают. Оглянуться не успеешь, они уже во всех соцсетях.

\- Praemonitus praemunitus, - процитировал Холмс латинскую пословицу. «Предупреждён – значит, вооружён».

Должен, кстати, отметить, что латынь прописалась в нашем доме не менее прочно, чем газетные вырезки, изобилующие оборотами «кошачье мяуканье» и «моя бабушка после пинты тёмного споёт лучше».

\- Мой-то псевдоним тебе чем не нравится?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Он неудачно выбран.

\- Можешь предложить что-то лучше?

Зря я, конечно, спросил. Шерлок внимательно меня рассмотрел – через всю комнату – и заявил, что в моём случае вполне достаточно реальных имени и фамилии. 

Не успел я решить, надо ли возмущаться, как он добавил, так сказать, финальный гвоздь в крышку гроба.

\- Разве что добавить второе «т».

\- То есть, Ваттсон?

\- Да.

\- Зачем, ради всего святого?

\- Так оно выглядит более естественно.

Я не знал, что сказать. Никогда не думал, что моей фамилии недостаёт естественности.

Шерлок преспокойно углубился в чтение.

Но старина Баркер сослужил мне добрую службу. В следующие несколько недель я постепенно вытянул из Шерлока кое-какие подробности, касающиеся его гипотезы. Той самой, что включала в себя древние цивилизации, посещение Земли инопланетянами, телепортацию и ещё пару менее существенных мелочей, вроде той, что латынь происходит от языка Древних – загадочной расы предшественников человечества – и ей не менее миллиона лет.

Всё прочее было примерно того же градуса вменяемости, а именно «ничего бредовее я в жизни не слышал». А ведь даже наблюдение ярчайших проявлений делириум тременс не способно выбить меня из колеи.

Не хочу сказать, что Шерлок бредил. Скорее, он был одержим – в той тихой и сосредоточенной манере, которая неизменно приводила его к разгадкам тайн. Поэтому я старался держать нос по ветру и не ввязываться в наиболее бурные споры о посещениях пришельцами Стоунхенджа.

Выбранная мной маска скептика, искренне интересующегося необычными явлениями, но не готового отказаться от научного метода познания, идеально подошла для комбинаций «плохой конспиролог – хороший конспиролог». Порой, правда, я обнаруживал, что спорю с очередным виртуалом Шерлока. Или с очередным сумасшедшим. Но подняли мы и несколько «настоящих» зацепок. Не знаю уж, как Шерлок их отличал от пустышек.

Потом началось то, что началось.

Думаю, Шерлок осознал всё одним из первых.

***

Раньше всех тревогу забила китайская часть мира. Затронуло ли бедствие другие народы? Думаю, да. Все тональные языки должны были медленно, но верно сделаться жертвами нового Вавилонского столпотворения.  
Музыканты? Безусловно.  
Настройщики роялей? Звукооператоры? Музыкальные критики?

Все они и каждый из них начинали с того, что подозревали у себя потерю слуха.  
Надежда, что всё пройдёт, поход к врачу, обследование, терапия, всё новые бессмысленные процедуры и обследования.  
Множество личных трагедий.  
И всё же, и всё же. Большинство людей были такими, как я.

Приятно обладать музыкальным слухом. Прискорбно его утратить, если ваша жизнь связана с музыкой. Но когда его у вас нет, вы и не знаете, что потеряли. Мой мир почти не изменился от того, что я лишился способности различать звуки разной высоты.  
Хотя, полагаю, уже тогда в мире оперных певцов и симфонических оркестров разразился форменный конец света.

Что-то просачивалось в новости. Но, знаете, журналистам платят не за абсолютный слух. Большинство из них не может и трёх тактов по памяти насвистеть. Потому статьи были краткими, их интонация – недоуменной. Кто-то веселился, повествуя о «курьёзе».  
Чувство ритма осталось, и с большинством современной музыки это означало: вы ещё долго не поймёте, что там исчезло.

Но Холмс прозревал беду. Он окружил себя камертонами и анализаторами аудиоспектра, читал все музыкальные новости и даже, вопреки своим привычкам, сам связался с Майкрофтом.  
Майкрофт Холмс тоже чуял неладное. Так что, когда нас – то есть Артура Гоу и Джона Баркера, одержимого и скептика, - пригласили для консультации, мы были готовы к тому, что услышали.

О, мы были готовы.

Нас выдернули прямиком с места преступления. Всё, что мы успели узнать о жертве – женщина, около тридцати лет. Убита не там, где её обнаружили. Причина смерти – удушение. Убийца, должно быть, обыскал тело и забрал всё, что помогло бы установить личность погибшей, но не нашёл её мобильный телефон, спрятанный в высоком ботинке.

Время смерти мы узнать не успели. Вежливые люди в штатском появились из ниоткуда, и им срочно нужен был мистер Холмс. Или, как сказал один из них, мистер Гоу.  
Дело Адамса вновь всплыло.

***

Поездка на машине, вертолёт, и пока я подписывал документы о неразглашении, Холмс успел раз восемь позвонить Лестрейду. Ему было нужно, чтобы тот немедленно отправлялся в Плимут. Я слышал «обувь», «обратите внимание на ногти», «следы на лице», а потом один из вежливых сопровождающих ловко выхватил у Шерлока телефон и протянул ему пачку бумаг, таких же, как у меня. 

Последовавшая дуэль взглядов закончилась чем-то вроде компромисса. Сопровождающий вернул телефон в обмен на росчерк моего друга.

На военной базе в Косфорде, куда нас привезли, собрался самый цвет современной физики и математики. И сейчас все эти учёные пытались понять, как сделать так, чтобы мир не прекратил своё существование.

От Холмса всем были нужны его алгоритмы для активации «Врат», а я сошёл за эксперта, хоть в астрономии ничего не смыслил: оказывается, среди тех ненормальных, с которыми мне доводилось спорить, были сотрудники спецслужб, приглядывающих за необъяснёнными явлениями.

Как назывались эти спецслужбы и какая из них была здесь за главных, я так и не разобрался. Саму военную базу и музей охранял двадцать второй полк британских Особых воздушных сил. На рукаве у кого-то здесь я видел нашивку «Икар». Упоминались международные программы, ООН, НАТО, НАСА и почему-то ЮНЕСКО. От погон рябило в глазах.

Но потом все, кто не относился к делу, куда-то делись. Мы сидели в комнате для совещаний, словно законсервированной годов с семидесятых. Здесь даже была чёрная доска с мелом, это когда повсюду давно проекционные экраны или хотя бы белые доски, на которых пишут фломастером. Тихо было, только булькала кофе-машина, такая же старая, как грифельная доска.

Музей ВВС Британии. Учебная база. Аэродром. Отличное прикрытие для конторы, которая занимается разными странными явлениями.  
И мы двое. Консультанты.

На самом деле в вертолёте нас было четверо, и документы о неразглашении подписывали мы все, но позже нас отделили от других, и больше я тех двоих не видел.

Парень, который сейчас спорил с Холмсом из-за какого-то сочетания символов на «Вратах», был американец. И трое других были американцы. Из земной космической экспедиции. Из экспедиции, отправившейся исследовать космический корабль Древних. С чужой Земли.

Семьдесят шесть человек из параллельной реальности. Такой, где у них есть собственный международный проект высокой секретности. Такой, где США, Евросоюз и Россия более или менее вместе строят космические корабли, высылают экспедиции в другие галактики и отражают вторжения из космоса, пока население их Земли пребывает на этот счёт в блаженном неведении.

Знаете, что хуже, чем глубоко засекреченная программа Звёздных Врат? Несуществующая программа Звёздных Врат. И мы имели несчастье оказаться в мире, где она не существует.

Поначалу пришельцы даже не понимали, чего от них добиваются.

Всё небольшое неудобство с утратой человечеством способности различать высоту звуков – к этому добавились оттенки красок и быстрые движения, - оказалось для них некоторым сюрпризом.

\- То есть вы во всём виноваты? - спросил я, когда ко мне вернулась способность задавать осмысленные вопросы.

\- Не мы, - сказал этот их парнишка, гениальный математик или вроде того. Уоллес, так его звали.

\- Флуктуация в работе Врат, - сказал другой, тот, что астрофизик. - Я не специалист, но...

Он похлопал по стопке распечаток.

«Врата» перевезли сюда, в подземный бункер, и с них круглосуточно снимали все возможные характеристики. Когда устройство внезапно самопроизвольно активировалось и из него посыпались люди в форме морской пехоты и ВВС США, запись тоже шла непрерывно.

В другие времена пришельцев заперли бы на глубоко засекреченной базе вроде Косфорда. И уж совсем нельзя было себе представить, чтобы их допустили к секретной информации. Тем более к такой, с помощью которой гости из другого мира гипотетически могли создать устройство, отправляющее их обратно. Или уничтожающее наш мир. Или то и другое сразу.

Их продержали взаперти всего три дня, до момента, когда наши собственные учёные утвердились во мнении, что понимают слишком мало, а того, что они всё же понимают, достаточно, чтобы волосы на затылке зашевелились.

Краткая версия звучала как «наш мир всё больше будет напоминать чёрно-белый кинофильм с пропущенными кадрами и плывущей озвучкой, а потом мы все исчезнем».

Часов шесть ушло на то, чтобы военные осознали, насколько серьёзна ситуация. А у Майкрофта Холмса как раз под рукой был специалист по артефактам неизвестного происхождения, предположительно инопланетным. 

Звонок, вертолёт, и нам пришлось отложить дело о смерти женщины из Плимута.

Уже сейчас сложно было сфокусироваться на предметах, находящихся далее нескольких шагов. Всё расплывалось. Столы и стулья порой мерцали. Люди ухитрялись пройти сквозь закрытые двери. 

Мой стакан с кофе исчез, а позже возник у меня под локтем, и я едва спас свой блокнот.

Паники во внешнем мире пока не было.

И что я мог сделать, когда она начнётся? До последнего исполнять свой долг врача – это было ясно, но больше исправить было ничего нельзя и сделать ничего нельзя.

Я подумал, что нужно позвонить Гарри. Просто побыть с ней в эти дни. Или рассказать всё миссис Хадсон.

Или всем остальным людям, которым, наверное, хотелось бы попрощаться и побыть с близкими, если бы они узнали, что мир в любой момент может схлопнуться.

Разумеется, это была плохая идея, – я прекрасно это понимал, - потому что такого рода знание лишь превратило бы наши последние дни в сплошную череду хаоса и насилия, вызванных ужасом и отчаянием.

Должно быть, я набрался этой практичности у Холмса.

Что можно сказать на прощание, если знаешь, что мир тебя не переживёт? Только «я люблю тебя», если любишь, и держаться за это чувство, пока пальцы не разожмутся.

Я хотел написать «мы уходили в ничто, как тонущий корабль под воду».

На самом деле мы уходили в ничто, как дворняга, свалившаяся с корабля в тумане.

Всё становилось менее чётким и тонуло в облаке из непроизошедших событий, о которых я откуда-то помнил, но не мог сообразить, откуда. Всё сложнее было сконцентрироваться на какой-нибудь мысли. Лица людей изменялись, имена на бэйджиках – тоже.

Уиллес, когда я спросил его, почему мы не умираем и не разваливаемся на части, начал заново объяснять про «квантовый суп» и «фронт временной волны». Потом, видимо, понял, что объяснения пропадают втуне, а фразы «более вероятные вероятности» и «менее вероятные вероятности» не упрощают, а запутывают дело. И сказал:

\- Мы движемся через события, которые могли бы происходить. Как резиновая нить.

Эта их резиновая нить была нарисована на доске. Прямая линия, «закреплённая» в точках A и B, а выше и ниже неё проведены пунктирные дуги. Мы находились в одном из этих пунктиров и, как я в конце концов уяснил, должны были вскоре исчезнуть, когда колебания основной версии реальности угаснут. И это было дело решённое.

А сколько это «вскоре», и пытались сейчас вычислить пришельцы, одновременно с решением вопроса, что, чёрт побери, пошло не так. Данные с Врат у них были. К их услугам поначалу были суперкомпьютеры и вычислительные кластеры, но сейчас вся эти машинерия уже перестала работать. Всё свелось к старой доброй доске и мелу.

Эксперты, то есть мы, должны были ознакомить их с нашей версией реальности. Всё потому, что в нашем мире никто не озаботился изучением артефактов с точки зрения инопланетных технологий, магии и прочего мумбо-юмбо. 

От сочетания космических технологий и самой замшелой мифологии у меня голова шла кругом, а вот Шерлок быстро освоился.

Слова «Ахиллес», «Авалон», «Амброзий», «Анубис» и «Асгард» летали во всех направлениях, так что я уже засомневался, есть ли во всей этой истории что-нибудь не на «А» и не снится ли мне особо назойливый кошмар. В мою защиту могу сказать, что пусть в меня регулярно стреляют, взрывают мою квартиру, пусть в холодильнике у нас проще найти отрезанный человеческий палец, чем упаковку свежего масла, и к опасностям я привык, но всё же мне не каждый день сообщают, что вот-вот настанет конец света, а увлечение Шерлока обеспечило нам с ним, так сказать, места в первом ряду.

Тут нашлось кое-что и на «Б». Наш визитёр, Фазан, Питер Адамс.

Один из «гостей», астрофизик по фамилии Волкер, взглянул на его фото, приколотое к записям о первой активации Врат, и сказал:

\- О, а вот этого я знаю! Это Ба'ал.

Не настоящий Ба'ал из мифологии, а инопланетянин, "работавший под бога", как выразились наши американские друзья.

Всё-таки Холмс закрыл то дело.

«Ба'ал», получается, сбежал, пока ещё можно было сбежать через Врата. Успел ли он спастись?

Умирающая ветвь реальности, в которой мы были заперты, распространялась не на всю вселенную. За точками A и B лежала «основная версия», чем бы она ни была. Сейчас Врата ещё работали, но невозможно было предсказать, куда они вас отправят. Физики и математики спорили, не расширит ли «червоточина» зону нестабильности. Военные, как я понял, собирались всё же отправить разведгруппы за волновой фронт.

***

\- Возможно, вас утешит, доктор Баркер, - я не сразу понял, что американец с бэйджиком «Р. Броуди» обращается ко мне, - что другие версии вас в бесчисленных вселенных живут и здравствуют.

\- Вряд ли, - честно сказал я.

Броуди кивнул. Мы стояли у доски, и он медленно начал стирать символы и формулы, тщательно обходя рисунок с «резиновой линией».

Три разведывательных отряда ушло за Врата, прежде чем соединение окончательно перестало устанавливаться. Сигналов с той стороны до сих пор не поступало ни от одного.

\- Как это будет? - наконец спросил я.

\- Никто не знает. Никто не пережил разрушения своей Д-ветви вселенной, чтобы рассказать о нём.

На доске проступили только что стёртые цифры. Я поневоле всмотрелся в них поближе, они расплылись у меня перед глазами и доска, по-моему, сменила цвет. Была ли она и раньше коричневой?

Тут у Холмса зачирикал телефон. Это был сигнал, что пришла СМС. Лестрейд пробился сюда, не знаю уж, как.

И следующее, что я услышал, было:

\- Как я и думал! Джоанна Магуайр, доктор биологических наук. Лаборатория морской биологической ассоциации. Эколог. Они получили расшифровку её звонков, и время смерти... Между часом и двумя. Не сходится.

Мой друг нахмурился.

\- Шерлок, - сказал я. - Мир гибнет. Нам осталось жить трое суток. И это ещё оптимистичный прогноз.

\- Да, да, - отмахнулся он. - Знаю. Это должно быть связано с её работой. Экология. Изучение беспозвоночных. Ты обратил внимание на руки? Чешуйки краски, вот что это было.

\- Мы не успеем закончить дело. Нас отсюда не выпустят. Слушай, всё это уже не имеет никакого значения. Мы даже не знаем, были ли там эти чешуйки! Всё меняется.

Я словно с глухим говорил, честное слово!

Шерлок пристукивал ногой по полу, и его улыбка означала ровно одно. Три дня осталось или нет, а сегодня вечером мы будем в Блимуте.

\- Мы едем в Блимут, - сказал Холмс. - И нужно ещё заглянуть домой.

\- Безусловно, нужно, - сказал я, не сумев удержаться от вздоха, потому что понимал: выбраться с секретной базы будет не слишком просто. - Эти джентльмены забрали мой револьвер.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Stargate Fandom Team на Fandom Fighting, круг 2, по заданию "Герой лишается каких-то чувств (временная слепота, отсутствие чувствительности и т.д.)" и "Кроссовер с другими сериалами, участвующими в этой Фандомной битве".  
> Целиком работа находится здесь: fandom-fighting.diary.ru/p178107338.htm


End file.
